Tease
by Pockyfest
Summary: Gin was going to get his sweet revenge on his lover. Cuz Aizen ain't getting his way with the silver-haired ex-reaper with out a little TEASE. WARNING : Yaoi GinXAizen M-rated for lemon :x
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gin has been avoiding Aizen for a week now. Besides conferences and meetings, he's been steering clear of the stoic bouchou. His little pranks and tricks have also ceased.

Hueco Mundo hasn't been quieter since, without the constant bickering of the pair.

Well, Gin wasn't the type to get mad easily, but when he did, he could definitely hold a grudge. And the victim would languish the full intensity of his wraith. And Aizen was to feel every sufferable inch of the consequences.

Gin could partially blame Ulquiorra for it too. He came with a message, requiring Aizen's attention immediately. No big deal. That's why he's the freaking leader. He just had to do that, when they were in the middle of sex, with Aizen's dick deep inside Gin, who was screaming for climax.

Gin was too sure that Aizen would tell the other Espada that he was busy.

_Aizen sighed, furrowing his eyebrows as he pulled out the Gin slowly. _

"_I'm coming, just wait in the hallway." He replied huskily._

_Gin's eyes flew open in shock as he watched his bouchou pull on his clothes unaffected and turned to leave._

"_Sorry, Gin…"_

_The door closed with a soft click, and he was gone._

_Gin felt his heart sink, digging deep into his chest. He felt a lump in his throat, so hard to breathe, yet he couldn't scream. The forever present smile was long gone; his eyes were wide, glazed over with an overflowing layer of tears. A feeling of loss. And yet he had still trusted his buchou so much. Until the last moment... _

The aftermath was enamel with feelings of hurt, impair, forlorn and many, many tears. But the feeling of dismal soon transformed itself to feelings of anger and rage and slowly dissolved to mischief. Knowing Gin he was always up to start some strange prank, and this one was no exception. He would make Aizen suffer what he had and worse. So in plain English, Gin was going to have his sweet revenge. And let's just say it would be a while before Aizen has sex again.

VVVVVVVVVVV

Gin climbed the stairs to the conference room, knowing that by now, Aizen should be in the middle of a meeting. He smirked. 'Oh, bouchou, the next time we're in bed, you'll be begging to enter me like hell."

The silver-haired ex-reaper, leaned against the large entrance to the meeting room, eavesdropping on the information being past inside, making sure he didn't transfer too much weight. He knew that his bouchou has wanted to find him for the last 3 days. Let's just say Gin was too good to be caught out. He stepped back and hastily walked forward, pushing the door open roughly "Aizen-bouchou, I –"

Gin stared into the room with a slight frown, obviously displease with himself for interrupting.

"Ah! Sorry, sorry, didn' mean ta in'nerupt ya meetin' and all." The smile returning to his face as he gave his very surprised, yet pleased bouchou a gentle look. Surprised because he didn't expect to see Gin here, when he's been specifically looking for his vixen for the last week. And pleased because he saw Gin all together.

Gin slowly retreated from the room, giving himself a satisfying smirk, before moving back to his room, where he waited for his bouchou.

A little past lunchtime and Aizen finally finished the damn meeting, he had practically postponed half the proposals to have the conference end one hour earlier. He had to find his vixen and sitting restricted in the room listening to work was the last thing he would do. There was a large bulge, eminent through his tight black trousers. He had wanted to finish what they left off last week. Not realising that the bulge ain't be going nowhere for a while.

Aizen swept down the hallway effortlessly, his white cloak slithered behind him in a trance. With in-human speed he flew unnoticed past Gin's door and silently pounced at the silver-haired boy from behind.

"Did you miss me?" The brunette blew seductively against the other espada's ear.

"Of course Bouchou! I've had lotsa of _fun _all week!" Gin's smile grew wider, as he rubbed innocently against Aizen, turning around so his knee supported the large bulge, nudging it.

Aizen raised an eyebrow. Thoroughly wondering what his vixen had so much fun about…and without him no less.

"Well, I've been hangin' out with Grimm-_chan_ mostly, but Ulqui-_chan_ kicked in once n'a while." Making sure that he emphasised on the suffixes.

The brunette narrowed his eyes, feeling a slight pinch of jealousy that the lucky espadas has been occupying his lover's last week. "Really?"

Gin nodded excited.

Well, that didn't matter, what mattered was that he was gonna fuck Gin senseless here and now. He slowly traced his tongue up the creamy, white skin from the collarbone to the lobe, his hands fondling skilfully with Gin's abdomen, travelling lower.

Knowing what he was getting at, Gin ain't letting him have his fun without the punishment he deserved, leaving him there that night…

He pulled away, quickly grasping Aizen's hand and pulled him out of the room. "I'm so glad you visited bouchou. Grimm-chan says he's got Ulqui-chan to tag along and insisted I go eat lunch with them, I'm sure everyone would be thrilled to see you, since you hardly ever show up in the cafeteria."

Aizen was still slightly dazed at being pulled out of the room, considered carrying his lover back in before dropping the matter, when he met Gin's innocent gaze.

"What's wrong bouchou?"

"N-nothing, lunch right? I'm hungry."

For Gin's ass. His trousers strained uncomfortably with an increasingly huge bulge; as they strayed down to get there lunch.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

That's chapter one for you.

I was bored to heck playing to the piano, and I suddenly thought let's write a GinXAizen fic….:~whistle~:

No really.

I thought I'd be fun to tease Aizen a bit, instead of him having the fun all the time. Of course Gin's still uke cause I don't really like it the other way around, it's awkward you know?

And yes there's a cafeteria now.

So, next chapter! Do you think Aizen would get what he wants lunch?

What do YOU want to happen?

I dunno it's pretty random, it just comes along.

Have a VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!

And a GREAT 2009!!!

But I'll see you again.

Right?

Well, please keep reading and review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

"Grimm-chan! Ulqui-chan!" Gin and Aizen glided into the cafeteria in unison, sending a muffled whispering through the crowd, as everyone silenced at they're presence.

"Oh, hi foxy, you managed to get the boss eh?" Grimmjaw rolled his eyes disrespectfully, but quickly removed him legs from the table, as Aizen sat down. Ulquiorra stood and gave a deep bow in respect, flashing Gin an annoyed look for called him that name.

"Yea yea, oh n' 'ere's the shirt you lend me last time, thanks'a lot Grimm-chan!" Gin daggled the shirt in front of Aizen's face, before the blue-haired espada reached over and grabbed it.

"You've better washed; I don't want your sweat all over my shirt." Grimmjaw winced as Aizen shot him an intense glare, wondering why his lover had the shirt in the first place.

Gin noticed his bouchou's annoyance and smirked.

"So, what have you guys been doing all week?" Sousuke coughed lightly.

"Oh,_ many_ things bouchou, it was _very_ _fun_."

"Che, talk about it, that guy is too fucking energetic." Grimmjaw cursed loudly.

Aizen gritted his teeth loudly, informing the nonchalant espada that he was annoyed.

'Sorry, Grimmjaw, but you'll have to play along with this.' Gin apologized mentally. "Uh-huh we shud' do 'at again, this time I ain't holdin' back."

"Oh good, I'm looking forward to it." Grimmjaw clasp sarcastically.

With that Gin reached over and wacked the surprised Espada across the head, who sent a slap at his arm. Soon engaging in a little wrestled, with Aizen seated between. Grimmjaw who obviously didn't care and Gin who attempted to provoke his captain further. Resting his elbow between the stoic captains's thighs for support.

Aizen moaned at the pressure applied to his erection, as Gin dug into the flesh, rotating in a circular motion.

Soon reinforcing the control over his own body again, Aizen gave a low growl, as he watched the two tackle about playfully, and ended the small quarrel with a sharp slap across the face, on Gin's behalf, sending a very shocked Grimmjaw crumbling back onto the couch.

Gin twitched at just how easily Aizen submitted to his game, but wore a sorrowful expression to mask his delight, as he hurried to follow his bouchou back to their room.

"Naaa, bouchou what'sup ya seem…um…not so happy?"

"Oh no, Gin, believe me I'm in an _incredible_ mood right now." Aizen seethed, grunting broken words through his teeth.

"Oh. Well, don't cha mind lil ol' me, will' just be takin' a shower." Gin mused casually, peeling the black t-shirt over his head slowly, exposing his skin inch by inch. Quickly discarding that, he worked on unzipping his pant. Watching Aizen out of the corner of his eyes, smirking at his obviously aroused captain blush at the stripping display.

"Ya 'K bouchou? Your red." Gin furrowed his eyebrows in concern.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Shower, mh? I can think of a lot of things we can do in the shower." Aizen smirked, suddenly feeling horny again.

"Oh, you wanna tak'a shower together? I'd love ta bouchou, but it kin'da hot taday and the shower's too small." Gin gave his captain a big hug and proceeded to the bathroom, meanwhile still stark naked.

'It was always big enough to have sex in.' the brunette sighed, flopping himself onto the vividly decorated, King bed and waited.

Well to say, he could probably just barge in, but he'd know better. Last time he did that, Gin ignored him for a month, and he practically passed out the next time they had sex. It would probably extend that week into a month, and he'd rather just wait patiently.

After around 10 minutes, with Aizen's 'lil bulge still failing to cease, a wet and very sexy Gin stepped from the bathroom, carefully rubbing at his hair with a white towel.

Aizen swallowed, inspecting the pale yet well-toned body. His eyes running over the soft lines that marked out the lightly muscled stomach and shoulders. He was practically drooling; it seemed like eternity, since the last time he got to see his vixen naked. Sometimes this makes Aizen think, maybe there were many gods, but whoever made Gin out of who he was, must have been the greatest god of all.

He stood, fighting hard to not pounce Gin there and then. Signing down his neck, he wasn't going to let Gin off until he's fucked him so hard, he wouldn't be able to move.

Gin smiled, moaning as his captain molested his body. He backed onto the door for support, meanwhile opening it and hanging a 'Please Do Not Disturb' sign on the knob.

Aizen pushed Gin onto the bed sending butterfly kisses from the collarbone; he worked quickly, wrapping a strong hand around the base of Gin's erection, yanking vigorously.

'Oh shit!' Gin cursed mentally, as he felt his member grow hard. 'Fuck, hurry up Grimmjaw!'

Aizen knew Gin, he knew him well, very well. And believe it or not, the silver-haired ex-reaper liked it rough. He was leaning onto the sadistic side, and although he would never admit it, the spanks and horny comments never cease to arouse him.

The brunette grinded down onto him, as to show how hard he was, and it was big, really big. Gin whimpered, he had to get out of this quick, or he'll have to take a detour to the bathroom after this.

"HURRY UP YOU FUCKING FOXY FACE! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"

There came a distinctive scream, recognisably Grimmjaw.

Which aroused a very, VERY annoyed Aizen.

Gin popped up from the sheets, pressing his lips together tightly to prevent himself from smiling in relief. "Ah! Sorry bouchou! I f'got I've got sum' activities with Grimm-chan this afta'noon. I totally forgot after the show'r." Gin scratched his head and chuckled enthusiastically. "Well, I'll be goin' now."

He reached over the pick up his shirt. There was a blur. Then his back met a hard surface, aching at the compact. "Urgg…bouchou I have to go…" Gin leaned back onto the wall, looking up to see his captain on all fours hovering over him, like predator and prey.

"No way in HELL." The captain's command was clear, and Gin dared not disobey that angry glare. But he wasn't going to end his game that quickly.

He reached down and grabbing Aizen's crotch. Receiving a shocked gasp in rely. "Oh? Why not bouchou? Didn't YOU leave me there on the bed that night?" Gin made his point very clear, he let his captain know very well that he wasn't pleased at all. Meanwhile massaging the erection through the thin material. A broken moan came in reply, as Gin continued to pleasure his captain.

Quickly unzipped the pair of black trousers and shoved the nuisance away "You have no idea how I felt when you closed that god-forsaken door. You have no fucking idea how depressed I was after that, how much I cried." Gin felt tear swell again and began to overflow onto his pale cheeks.

Somewhere in Aizen's heart came a sharp pang of guilt, as he watched his vixen cry. Helpless. He didn't know what to do.

Gin took control over his emotions again and shoved Aizen off, while he was still in deep thoughts and in mere seconds, changed and at the door before his captain could react. "That's why I ain't lettin' ya off easy, bouchou. This is punishment." The silver-haired boy laughed it off, as he met a very irritated Grimmjaw in the hallway.

"What the fuck took you so long?!"

"Must you that word in every one of your sentences?" Gin smirked, but his mind was elsewhere wondering how his bouchou would react after this.

"I could use fuck between every word I say you fucking fox face!" Grimmjaw snapped back immediately.

"Patience, patience. Would you like to fight today or race?"

"I wanna life and death battle!" The espada's eyes gleamed in anticipation. Causing the silver-haired ex-reaper to cock as eyebrow.

"No thanks, I wanna to keep my life, it's very precious." Gin pretended to hug himself. Then came a thought. "But I bet you wudn't be able to beat me n' swimin'."

"LIKE HELL! I could beat you in ANYTHING any day! BRING IT!" Grimmjaw fired a punch, which Gin dodged easily.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go."

"Hey foxy, why the hell did you tell me to call you after you put out the sign anyway?"

Gin smirked "No reason really, just to tell you I'm ready."

"Che, Ya coulda just come out when you were ready. Damn excuses."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Bwahahaha!!! :D

The Second Chapter!

I've got bits and pieces planned out already, but I'll think when I write ^_^

Sorry it took a while T_T

I've been on with a new game lately and hardly spent _anytime_ on computer T_T

(That's a lie! She would at least spend 12 hours on the PC each day)

*shifty eyes*

So next chapter!

What's do you think's gonna happen in the pool eh?

WAIT HOLD THAT THOUGHT!!!

For those of you's who just went -

Grimmjaw and Gin…in the pool eh…? *GRINS EVILLY*

Don't look at me like that you know you did XD

Just so you know there isn't any GrimmXGin in this story, but let's just say Aizen feels like he wants to swim too. (Aizen in trunks lol ^_^ ;)

Hm…my theory is Grimmjaw + Gin = Angry Aizen :D

XD I'm smart eh? Alliteration and equation in the same sentence lol.

Well that's all for this chapter!

Still a HAPPAY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!!!! Or whatever, Happy New year~

Please read the next chapter and review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Gin proceeded down the hallway until they reached a cross section, four ways in which two led to separate dorms and the others leading to the cafeteria and training grounds.

Gin ripped out his sword in a swift movement, tore the long black carpet in half, sending its occupants jumping aside in fright. He smirked before withdrawing his blade into the long case on his hips. Now that he had their attention… "Saaa, minna. Grimmjaw and I are goin' thru with a fight. Holdin' bets now, so tell everyone ya know." Gin smiled innocently, yes, the little fights Gin held were always a popular entertainment, because the competition would always be something berserk and dangerous. And then everyone would know, not excluding his buchou of course.

Gin was stripped stark naked except for his swimming trunks that fell dangerously low on his waist. It was tight. The thin material stretched elastically to restrain his erection. The curves and lines showed obviously against his legs and the pants itself being incredibly short showed off his slim thighs and toned muscles.

The blue-haired man blushed a deep crimson red as the pale boy walked towards him with his trunks slipping lower with every stride he took.

"So _Grimm-chan_ ready to have some fun?" Gin teased playfully.

The shade of red just grew darker, if that was possible.

"W-what the hell, you fucked up fox face, I'm _always_ ready to kick your ass!" the semi-hallow stuttered defensively, swung around, taking small, nearly shuffled steps towards the blocks.

He stared into the water pointlessly, but his mind was elsewhere trying to hide his flaring erection between his legs. 'Shit, who the fuck would have known the damned fox was so hot?' Grimmjaw gave a mental shudder at the thought of the silver-haired boy moaning at his touches.

Well, on one knew of course, that is, except Aizen…and Gin, being the extreme narcissist he is, he's never modest.

"Go!" Breaking his chain of thoughts. Gin has taken advantage to get a head start.

After about 30 laps or so. They had lost count and pulled their more than tired bodies out of the pool, water splashed carelessly over the electric blue tiles, as they lied on the cold floor panting, harsh and laboured breathes.

The water was freezing, but their bodies were heated to the point of sweating. In a swift movement Gin stood up. 'Shit' He could hear footsteps. Just in case his buchou was to walk in. He didn't want the situation to get _too_ steamy. After all, just being in the same pool as Grimmjaw should frustrated his captain. Gin didn't want to look like he was cheating on his lover.

Striding towards the bench confidently, there was a _thwack _and then a _slam. _The wet surface proved rather dangerous for Gin who absent-mindedly walked into a puddle, and sent him flying and crumbling onto the ground.

Luckily he had a personal cushion and the fall wasn't half as fatal. Tripping forward, he had landed perfectly on top of Grimmjaw, his forehead leaned against the strong chest. There came a loud groan, Gin quickly pushed himself up onto his elbows, inspecting the taller man under him for any injuries. Then he realised the older espada wasn't groaning…was that…a moan? He looked down to see Grimmjaw's erection digging into his thighs.

It was…a very awkward position.

VVVV

(Aizen's Pov)

The news soon spread to the ears of the stoic buchou.

He had finally recovered from shock after about 10 minutes. Feelings of guilt and love for his vixen were washed over with a sense of anger. He wasn't just angry that they were interrupted from their little chat (more like make out session); he felt immense jealousy towards the blue-haired espada.

And he would constantly wonder why he hadn't killed off the stupid idiot yet. Oh that's right Gin would get angry…He should keep that in mind…

But he just couldn't stop worrying over the thought of his silver-haired lover being taken from him. The recent news about Gin and Grimmjaw's little bet wasn't much help either. He hated how the pair bickered constantly about minor things. It made him angry that there was someone else that could change Gin's usual smiling expression and for some reason the little fights made them seem…abnormally…close… It might all seem quite childish, but the more he thought the more annoyed he became.

Why does the idiot get to see MY Gin half naked? That body belonged to him and him ONLY. And he wasn't about to share it with anyone else.

The ex-reaper looked ahead and before he knew it, he was standing in front of the entrance leading to the swimming pool.

His body had moved at its own accord. Nothing happened. Just checking that's all. Ignoring the do-not-enter sign, the brunette's hand hovered over the doorknob, twisting slowly and pushing the door open, emitting a loud creak.

VVVVVVVV

He didn't know how to analyse the situation…

His mind was blank…

He reassured himself; off all the possibilities this position could suggest and that there must have been some sort of mistake…

Nothing…

He froze in utter shock, staring at his silver-haired vixen lying over the blue- haired espada, with nothing on except pants, dripping wet, blushing red and heaving desperately for air. The obvious erection of his rival standing against the tight shorts.

Aizen shook, his eyes revealing all the emotions he felt, rage, jealousy, shock, all of it. He strode forward in a swift movement, grabbing a bunch of the silver hair, pulling Gin up from his frozen position and kicking the semi-hallow espada hard_. _Right in the stomach. Grimmjaw back flipped into pool.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

That's it for this chap!!!

I'm so happy you guys are reviewing!!!

It's really giving me SO much encouragement!!!

YAY~ I love you guys!!!

So school started for me again and I've been pretty busy,

So here you go sorta thinkin', wow this lady has an excuse_ every_ _single freakin' _time she writes a new chap!

Yes I admit I'm a very lazy person, but because I love you all so much I'll finish the next chap quick.

I think it would be the final chappie…so…

ALL GIN AND AIZEN LEMON!!!

Hope you enjoy~~ *winks* ^_^

HAVE A GREAT TIME EVERYONE!!!

Please keep and reading and REVIEW~~


	4. Chapter 4

The next few moments felt like a blur. One moment Gin felt the bundled grasp on his hair loosened and released as he declined onto the wet tiles of the pool floor. Deep respiring and cascades of crashing water deeming the surface of the ground.

Gin chocked in shock after a few moments before he realised he has been released from his confinement, he raised his head quickly in time to see Aizen pull his minor from the water, just to punch him brutally across the face and breaking onto the still water surface again. Disregarding the fact that he was wearing very heavy clothes or the even considering he might get extremely wet. The brunette plunged into the pool and retrieved the blue haired espada and threw him against the tiled wall, causing half of it to crumble away at the impact.

"W-What the fuck?!" Grimmjaw gasped as a trail of blood trickle from the corner of his crackled lips. Pulling himself up from the floor and grabbing at the slick wall for support.

Aizen pulsed away in his fury and refused to back away at Gin's desperate pleas. "Oh? So you can stand up? That's not good. I'll make it so surgery can't fix your fucking legs to walk again." Aizen advanced with a smirk, daring the espada to fight if he could.

Grimmjaw being very…prideful…if that's a nice way to put it or a god-damn idiot, who has failed to realize he has created a situation where his life is in obvious danger because he's facing Aizen The Angry and is still swearing his head off fearlessly as usual. "What the fuck was that fucking for?! That fucking hurt too! Dammit Aizen you asshole. I'm so gonna fuc---"

Sousuke disappeared and re-appeared besides Grimmjaw, smashing the wall and quickly silencing the nonchalant reaper. Grabbing his wrist Aizen manoeuvred the semi hallow over his shoulders and back first onto the concrete, tightening his grip and repeating the movement a couple of times. Personally I think it looked like a sardine flopping out of water. Left. Right. Left. Right.

And the fatality continued for the next 10 minutes, but I swear a lifetime on crotches won't save him now, because the kind of blows Aizen dealt were the hard kind that wouldn't kill anyone, it just hurt a hell lot and basically put you in a full body cast for the next 10 years. But he watched it; the brunette made sure it was harder for the espada to die than survive and suffered every moment of it. So it was actually ten minutes of continual torture if you like.

Grimmjaw groaned in exasperation as he was thrown against the diving block. Sprawling over for support, the espada coughed patches of blood into the water, yowling with a sharp cry of pain, when a shoe dug into his stomach. Gin eyes were open, revealing golden orbs glazed over with worry, he really hasn't intended for Grimmjaw to get hurt, this whole thing from the point Aizen started bashing the daylight out of the semi-hallow has been a mistake. Well, that wasn't entirely true, he did predict a few gashes and broken legs but not anything permanent that might put him in a body cast for half his life, besides Ulquiorra would kill him.

Aizen's chest heaved with every breathe he took, his anger still evident and in which failed to cease after 10 minutes. The brunette raised his fist to take the final blow, when the he felt a damp hand on his arm.

"Aizen-dono, stop you're going to kill him!" He looked down at the smaller boy who was trembling lightly. And his gaze was deep and intent. Aizen felt a sharp cut of jealousy through his chest, as his throat became clogged with a heavy feeling. Suddenly he seemed like the bad guy in this situation. What was it that his silver-vixen saw in the arrancar, he was crude, ill-mannered and a hell of a dim-wit.

"Aizen-donno," Gin shook at his arm harder "Please stop ok? You're seriously going to hurt Grimm-chan and then-"

Aizen closed his eyes and lifted his arm away from Gin's touch, silencing the boy and causing him to flinch and cover his face defensively. Aizen felt pain and jealousy and anger pulsing through his veins, but just this one time, he had felt vulnerable. Just this one time he had to stand and watch, because he couldn't do anything about it. Just this one time, he felt like he's losing something that meant the life to him…

Maybe he should leave them alone after all. Did Gin really care more about Grimmjaw? He didn't know, but Aizen wasn't going to stay around and ask. He shoved Gin away roughly and gave Grimmjaw one last menacing glare, before turning to leave. His footsteps gliding across the tiles and growing faint. He could hear Gin crying out to him just like that night too. But even if he makes the same mistake, he wasn't going to stop this time.

"Oh fuck." Gin sighed after his bouchou but turning to his brash friend in defeat. "I'm so screwed."

Grimmjaw would have raised an eyebrow at the language that was uncommonly heard from the ex-reaper, that is, if he wasn't already squirming in pain. Which by the way amused Gin quite a lot, as he sat and watched the blue-haired espada squirm a bit more, before he felt a bit sorry and rolled him over to the nearest doormat, wrapped him up and dragged him away to the closest in-built hospital near the training ground.

The desk receptionist looked away from her magazine uninterested, eying the rolled up doormat under Gin's arm, and tilted her head to look past him at the trail of blood that was left dripping from the rolled carpet. It suddenly occurred to her that there was actually a person inside the flooring rug, and she should get the doctor judging by the incredulous amount of blood that was now pouring from the end of the mat. She stood up slowly and stretched, before calling the doctor. Gin tapped impatiently, clucking his tongue and he followed the Doctor down the corridor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unknowing, Aizen pressed his face into his calloused palms that often caressed the silver haired reaper. Sitting at the side of his bed, the light was dim in the room and the breathing was laboured. His messy brown hair, hung wildly over his face and the dark russet eyes were red and damp, when a new emotion arose from the faltering jealousy that the espada lord felt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, so I lied. Actually I lied twice. Firstly I said I would update really quickly, and well…..hehehe ummm…..a few months isn't considered fast so…*bow* I apologise to my beloved reader. *dramatically raises arm* As a result I have been labouring thoughtlessly during these endless nights, during my crucial exam period to present chapter 4 of Tease. (which is actually really short…)

Ok, so it wasn't THAT bad and I have been a twinge lazy…very lazy…but I'm using this chance to thank all my readers for being so patient with me and special thanks to** missanimeuchiha** for tying me to a chair and keeping me writing.

OH and HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO **thats absurd.I LOVE IT. **

Secondly I said that this would be the last chapter with heaps of lemon, well…I got more ideas and decided to extend this story  I hope that it doesn't bother anyone, I'm very sorry btw.

On a happier topic, I finished my half-yearly exams and piano exams!!! And so I'm FREE!!! 3 weeks from the holidays and hell yeah, who cares about the last weeks of school?! YAY!!!~~ No really, I should get back to work now *walks away slowly* Just kidding! I figured I should get a due date for the next chapter before I sleep until noon everyday and fail my next chapter until December or something. So I'm going to update next on the 18th of June~ 3 that's 10 days from now!

R&R Happy reading everyone~~ Oh and I need a chapter scenario, so can you guys give me some ideas. Here are the two topic lines that I'm going to build on.

Phrase 1: "Gin gets drunk"

Phrase 2: "Grimm-chan makes a move"

I'll probably write both scenarios but which one first. And if anyone have ideas please tell me ok?


End file.
